


Questions and Answers

by moth2fic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every relationship there will be times when one leads and the other follows.<br/>A conversation in two voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pushkin666 and kat_lair for the beta.

So if I were to say to you, 'Take care!  
Protect that face and body that I call  
my own, my world, my universe, my star,'  
would you be thoughtful, heed my words of love,  
draw back from conflict, take the quiet road,  
or would you laugh and disregard my fears?

I'd rather take you by your willing hand,  
pull you all helter-skelter down the way  
of danger, laughing, yes, but smiling, too,   
and leavening the peril with a kiss.  
I think you'd follow me and soon forget  
your fears, your very thoughts, your warning words.   
.  
I scarce can think. And if I followed you  
all thought would soon be lost to me indeed.   
Whirling around the planet of my love  
I'd come to see the wild raw atmosphere  
as usual, familiar, naught to fear;  
and caught up in your smile I'd laugh at death.

We'd welcome all the winds of danger with  
a kiss of friendship and a steady gun.   
Together we could make the stars our home,  
forget mere mortals with their slow concerns.  
We'd run from earthly plots and mundane crimes  
towards the splendour of the unceasing sun.

And yet I have to spare a fleeting thought  
for those we fight for, those who need our care.  
Without that conscience which should underpin  
our actions, would our feelings sour and die?  
The stars might fail to note the earth's concerns  
but if we did not heed, could we still love?

My feelings are as constant as the stars.   
Whatever creed or ethic underlies  
our deeds I care not, only that you should  
be mine, and follow where I lead and be  
my constant sun, the light by which I steer  
my life; my follower and my final goal.

I'll follow you. I'll chase you through the heavens,  
careless of danger, laughing in your wake,  
but if I am your sun then let my rays   
shine on this earth and lighten what they see,  
then we can watch and smile and kiss and dream  
free in our starry skies, safe in our love.

Then take my hand, come fly with me and see  
what wonders we can find, what legends make.  
Let's kiss and let our love spill out and down  
upon the lesser mortals if you wish.  
So long as you are mine I am content   
and will go gladly to our destiny.

Consider me content too, but I must   
tell you again I'd rather have that face,  
that voice, that body whole and in my arms  
than gathering glory in the void of space,  
so take me by the hand and lead me on  
but listen when I say to you, 'Take care!'


End file.
